Visionary
by lorpor9
Summary: Emma has been seeing visions of werewolves and murderer, and she even starts to care for some of the people she sees in them, especially a boy named Isaac. She believes these visions all in her head, but are they?( Essentially, it's as if the show was playing in her head as visions...)


I Don't own anything :(

* * *

The water was still as death. She could feel the cold spill over the side of the tub and saturate the entire room. A figure lay just below the surface, but it was too dark to make out who...or what it was. She was looking down at the tub from above, like she was plastered to the ceiling. There was no sound. She was frozen there, paralyzed, but she knew what ever was in the rest of the room, beyond her field of vision, was not important. This, this tub, was what she was meant to see.

The scene remained still, unchanging for seconds, minutes, hours, until the figure rose suddenly. It's eyes glowed a deep gold, neck scored with tension, sharp fangs barred in agony. Two hands reached out to restrain him. She knew this man. It was the same man she had seen over and over again. It was Isaac.

She could feel his pain. It traveled between the them, intensifying with every moment. In his eyes she could see images; a dark room, a girl, Erica, slumped against a wall, life pouring out of her and pooling at her feet. The two men holding Isaac leaned in. She could tell they were talking, but nothing reached her ears. Then slowly, the room darkened until she was alone.

* * *

A voice broke through the silence. "Emma!" Her eyes shot open. She was sitting up in her bed, her mother's hands gripped her shoulders. Her throat hurt, she must have been screaming. "Mom?" Her mother reached up and wiped at a tear that had escaped and was rolling down her cheek. "You were dreaming, sweetheart. It was just a dream. Now go back to bed."

These...these images that she saw, they were more than just dreams. The meant something, she could feel it. But according to her parents and teachers and psychiatrist, they meant that she was probably crazy, so she simply nodded and lay back down as her mother quietly kissed her forehead and left the room.

She didn't sleep the rest of the night. She just kept thinking about what she saw. This one was like the ones she used to get. The ones she got when it first started. In the beginning, they focused on just the boy with the crooked jawline, Scott, and the one with the buzz cut, Stiles. She thought they were dreams at first. She would get them at night, visions of werewolves and murders. But then they became more frequent and more vivid. She would get them at the dinner table or at school. It was like the real world shut down and she was transported to another one. And then other people came. Allison, and Lydia, Derek and Jackson. She got to know them, she felt their pain and happiness and fear and lust. It was like she was watching a T.V. Show in her head about these people's lives who she had never met.

They began to consume her thoughts. All she could think about were these visions. She didn't tell anyone about them, but when her grades dropped she started to become more and more absent to her friends and family, people started to worry. No one seemed to be able to help her, and even her doctors were just making up frail excuses for what they couldn't explain. "She has an overactive imagination" was the most common. So she told everyone that they went away and started writing down what she saw in a journal. Everyone but her friend, Katie. She needed someone to talk to about this, and even though Katie didn't really believe that this was anything more than a story, she believed that it was important to Emma, so she took it seriously.

The visions had gone on for almost a year, becoming more horrible each time, but after the boy named Jackson was bitten by Derek, the alpha, and Allison's grandfather was supposedly dead from what she could tell, the visions had become lighter and less frequent. She would get glimpses of Scott playing lacrosse with Stiles or Lydia curling Allison's hair or Isaac going for runs in the woods with Derek. There was still an air of worry with the group, especially Derek, because Boyd and Erica were missing, but on the whole it had been quiet for the past four months. But now, something was wrong, but she couldn't see anything clear enough to figure out what. These thoughts occupied her until the sun began to push past her curtains and her alarm went off. She crawled out of bed and began her morning routine to prepare for school.

* * *

When she pulled into her usual parking space behind the band hall, Katie was there, waiting for her. She started to speak as they walked towards the school "I'm a genius, Emma. I have come up with the perfect plan to get back at that bitch Wendy. You know, that girl who stole my idea for the the volleyball spread for the yearbook? Well, I'm going to seduce her boyfriend, Alex, and then i'm going to make out with him outside the yearbook room, and then she'll walk out and I'll say 'you steal my spread I steal your man!' and then I'll bitch slap her and dramatically walk away."

"That sounds great" Emma said in a flat voice. She was far too tired to participate in social conversations. Katie frowned.

"That's it? Your not going to try to stop me or anything? You're going to let me ruin two peoples relationships and possibly my reputation over a volleyball spread? Wow, you are such a great friend." Then she looked at Emma more closely. "Wow, are you okay? You look like shit!"

"I'm Fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night" Katie stopped walking. "Emma, were you having those dreams again?"

"They aren't dreams"

"Fine, visions or whatever .What happened this time? Was Stiles in it?" Katie had always loved Stiles the most, she almost obsessed over him like he was her favorite character on a T.V. show.

"No. It was just Isaac"

"OH, no wonder you didn't get any sleep last night" Katie gave her a wink and nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"Shut up!" Emma squealed.

"Come ON, you totally have a crush on this Isaac guy. You blush every time you talk about him"

"I do not!" She objected, but even as she said it, she could feel her cheeks flushing. It was true, she cared about him more than the others. She cherished the moments when he was shown to her. And, to tell the truth, she had always felt a deeper connection with him. The others, she knew what they were feeling, but it was like she was reading them from a book. With him, she actually felt what he felt, his pain his joy, and, after a while, she found herself feeling...love for him. But It didn't matter because she had no idea where he was, or if he even existed at all. He was a werewolf after all, and as much as she wanted to believe this was all true, werewolves didn't exist.

"Whatever. So what happened?"

"Nothing, really. I couldn't make out anything that made any sense. It was probably nothing."

"Damn. Nothing interesting ever happens anymore" She had meant it as a joke, but it still made Emma Cringe.

* * *

Emma slid her key into the lock on her front door. She was exhausted from a tedious day of schooling, and she wanted nothing more than to pass out on her queen-sized bed. The door opened with a click. "I'm home" she called, as she stepped over the threshold. Her mother's voice drifted in from the kitchen. "Could you come in here, darling" it was serious and sad. "Shit" Emma thought to herself. That kind of voice was never accompanied by anything good.

Quickly, she walked into the kitchen, where her parents were seated at one end of the table. She took the seat at the opposite end and waited for someone to speak. Her father opened his mouth

"I have some news... I was promoted at work. This is a great opportunity for us as a family. The pay is nearly twice as much, and it will require less hours for me so we'll get to spend more time together a a family-" Her mother cut in.

"This is really a blessing for us. We were barely holding on financially, and your therapy wasn't cheap..." Emma hated how much she made her parents worry, and how much they spent trying to fix her. She knew they did it because they loved her, but it still hurt. When she spoke, she tried not to let it show.

"That's great, dad. I'm really happy for you, but what's with all the serious talk? Shouldn't we be eating cake or something?" Her mother looked down, and her father took this as his cure to pick up the conversation.

"Well, the thing is, sweetheart. The job is in California. We're moving at the end of the month" Emma's heart sank. She sat, speechless, waiting for her parents to laugh and say it was all a joke, but no one did. Her parent's sat equally still, watching her, waiting for a reaction of some kind. She wanted to run from the room crying or scream at her parents and tell them it wasn't fair to her, but then she thought about it. It really was a great opportunity for her parents, and she only had a year of High School left, and then everyone would be moving away for college. And to be honest, she really only had one friend she cared about leaving, and she could call Katie in California.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, if it's whats best for the family, i'm fine with that" Her mother beamed up at her, while her father dawned a bewildered look. Emma started to walk back to her room, when her mother called after her.

"This really is for the best. Thank you for being so reasonable"

* * *

That night she had another vision. Isaac was running through the woods. He was dressed in a dark coat with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He has been running for a while, but his breath came easily. Emma followed close behind. In his hand, he held two metal sticks, but she had no idea what they were for. Isaac stopped and thrust one of the sticks into the ground. He stood up and continued to run. He made his way towards the school, stopping once more to place the remaining stick in the ground.

The school grew in the distance. Scott was waiting for him by the front door, and he could smell Derek and Mr. Argent close by. Isaac ran to Scott and they talked for a moment before heading off in opposite directions. Emma was too far away to hear what they said. Isaac stopped at the back of the school, waiting for something. He was nervous, maybe even a little scared, but Emma couldn't make out why. A minute passed, and there was nothing. Then, a snarl came from behind him.

"Oh, great" he breathed. His voice startled her. He turned around, slowly, to face two figures poised in the distance. "Look out!" Emma shouted, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear. The shorter one was a girl she had never seen before, but she recognized the taller one. It was Boyd, but he wasn't the same. He was more vicious...feral almost. Isaac crouched, waiting for an attack. His eyes flashed a gold that sent electricity shooting thorough her spine. A car horn screeched surprisingly near by. Emma turned to se Mr. Argent driving straight for Boyd and the girl. They jumped out of the way, and ran towards the school. A flood of Isaac's relief washed over her, and the glair of the headlights grew to a blinding white

* * *

She Stared out the car window, watching the telephone polls dance by. Her mother looked back at her. "Look, we're almost there" She pointed to a sign in the distance. As it approached, she read it. "Welcome to Beacon Hills" A wave of deja vu hit her. She had seen this sign before. Emma sighed. She had always hated deja vu. It bothered her that nobody had a definite explanation for it, and it bothered her that her brain would do something so frustratingly inexplicable in the first place.

* * *

Emma's phone vibrated in her pocket, but she resisted the urge to check it. She was in the Principle's office at her new school, and she decided she would try to not get on the bad side of any of the teachers on the first day. It was two months into the semester, and she had no idea where they were in the curriculum, so she would need as much help as she could get. It was probably just Katie asking about what the school was like. She had promised to give copious reports on her new life, but nothing had really happened since she had texted her this morning, so it could wait. An assistant walked over to her. "Well" she said in a chirpy voice, "Looks like all of your paperwork checks out, so here's your class schedule. I'll walk you to your first class"

Emma followed obediently, backpack in tow, behind the bird-like woman. Everything looked so familiar. She felt like she had been walking these halls for years. The woman stopped at a classroom. The bell hadn't rung yet, so only about half the students were in the room. "Here you are! Have fun!" She gave her a gentle push into the room and clicked her way back down the hall. Emma walked over to the woman sitting in a desk at the front of the room, presumably the teacher. The woman looked up. "How may I help you?" Emma shifted her backpack. "I'm Emma Corning, I'm the new student"

"Yes! Emma, nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Morell. You can have a seat anywhere, and just come talk to me today after school or tomorrow morning and we can talk about getting you caught up"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks" Emma smiled and took a seat near the back or the room. There were still a few minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, so she took out her phone. three new messages flashed on the screen. they were, of course, from Katie.

-SOOOO How's muh girl doin at her fancy new school?

- See any cute guys?

-WHY ARENT YOU RESPONDING? ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

She put her phone on her desk and looked up. Emma watched as the students filed in, usually in groups of two or three, silently judging them. She watched, self conscious as people noticed her and tried to rearrange their usual unwritten seating chart to accommodate this newcomer. It was clear she had upset the balance of this delicate ecosystem.

Just as the bell rang, a boy walked in. Emma's heart stopped. She remembered where she had seen the sign, and why the school had looked so familiar. She had seen them in her visions thousands of times. It was him. Her breath escaped her lungs. "Isaac" It was nothing more than a whisper, but the boy looked over to her as if he had heard. For a moment, their eyes met and she felt that same jolt of electricity she had felt so many times in her dreams. Then he looked away and sat down in a seat across the room from her.

Her world collapsed in on itself. It was real. It was all real. The werewolves and the killings and the hunters. Everything. Or maybe she was just crazy. Maybe it was all some convoluted version of deja vu. Or maybe the people were real, that didn't mean that they were supernatural creatures or anything. But maybe it was true...

She panicked, not knowing what to do. What could she do? Go over to him and say, "Hi, you don't know me but I have had visions about you and your little werewolf friends for the past year and I think we're soul mates" Of course not. She tried to think rationally. What would Katie do? Well, she would probably jut go over to him, kiss him, and then give a speech similar to the one Emma had just come up with. No. What would a normal person do?

She spent the rest of the period thinking of different approaches, paying no attention to what her teacher was saying, and finally decided that the simplest solution was usually the best. As soon as the bell rang for class, she packed up her things and raced to meet Isaac at the door.

"Hi, I'm Emma"

* * *

HI everyone! So I've had this idea for a while and I just never got around to writing it, but I saw this gif if Isaac in the ice bath and i just felt inspired, so i did this all in one go. It's about 4 in the morning so i may have a lot of mistakes and i wrote all the scenes from the actual show from memory so they may be kind of wrong, so sorry about that :S I wasn't planning on continuing the story (I really only planned on this being a short ficlet, but that didn't happen) but if you want me to keep going the story, let me know in the comments. Thanks :)


End file.
